Spongebob NoPants - A Journey of Love
by spongeboblover69
Summary: Erotic Fan Fiction involving crazy sexual adventures that feature everybody's favorite sponge and friends!


**Chapter 1 - The Best Day Ever**

My name is Paul, I'm 14 years old and I really love watching Spongebob, in fact, I've been a fan of the show ever since I was a child. Something about the dynamic between Spongebob and Squidward, and all the goofy characters always enticed me. I have watched every single episode to date, and I even own countless Spongebob video games ranging from the gameboy titles, all the way up to the newest releases. The amount of memorabilia I posses would lead others who do not know me, to think of me as some insane freak, probably because in total, all the plushies and toys that I own can fill up multiple small rooms.

Recently, I was introduced by my friend, Karol, to a Spongebob product I had never heard of. The product I speak of is a new line of ecstasy pills; they are sold on the deep web illegally, and they come in many varieties, each in the shape of a Spongebob character. Now, I do love everything Spongebob, but drugs, I had never even taken a sip of alcohol, no way in hell would I pursue these pills, just the thought of them gave me an unsettling feeling. But still, I couldn't keep my mind off of them, and Karol managed to convince me to buy the pills. Just by looking at the pictures provided by the seller, I could tell that the design of the pills was a very accurate portrayal of how the characters looked in the cartoon. Despite that, there was one oddity that i couldn't help but notice. Just from taking one glance at the pills, it was apparent that every character was drawn in a sexual way, almost as if they were on the verge of an orgasm. Mr. Krabs for example, was depicted as being ball gagged, and he even had clamps on his nipples. Also Sandy had a putt plug and a dildo shoved up her vagina. The price was hefty, but I just needed to have these pills, even if I never tried them, I just couldn't live without them in my collection. I decided to order a dozen pills, and after that, me and Karol simply waiting till the day our package would arrive.

After two weeks, a sponge colored package arrived to my house, and instantly, I knew what was inside. I called Karol over, and we quickly tore open the package with our bear hands, well mostly I did, Karol just stood back and watched in awe, as I used all my force to destroy the package in order to get to its precious contents. Laughing, Karol said, "Wow Paul, I've never seen someone attack a box in such a savage like manner, it's almost like you've become a full blown crack head nigger". Yeah, Karol is a little racist, sorry about that, anyway, after ripping open the package, and digging through the bubble wrap, our eyes were finally able to see the beauty of what is Spongebob-like ecstacy pills. Now let me repeat myself in saying that, I never had any intention of actually trying out these pills, after all they were narcotics, and they came from an unknown source. They could be laced with anything, so I did not want to take any risks, however peer pressure is a strong tool, and one that Karol was very skilled in using. Karol told me that the drugs were perfectly safe and that his friend had used them regularly with no side effects. He nagged me to try them and when I didn't want to, he called me a pussy, and even worse, he said that I was not a true Spongebob fan. Well he sure as hell got what he wanted because after that remark, I was completely set on swallowing a pill.

Thankfully, my parents were not home; my Father was at work and he would not return home for hours, and my Mother was on a business trip. There was no one home except for my Grandma, who was sound asleep, and frankly too blind and stupid to even realize what we were doing, even if we were to take the drugs right in front of her face. Karol and I sat down, and no longer was I hesitant about trying the drugs, but my mind was racing with excitement. Oh boy, I just wanted to feel like I was living in a pineapple under the sea! Now we might have been crazy, but we were not stupid, and both of us made a promise to try only one pill. This is where the big dilemma came into play as we needed to choose from a dozen characters, and we could only have one. Ultimately, I decided on Spongebob, and Karol picked the Squidward pill. We counted down from three, and simultaneously swallowed the pills that we had chosen. A couple of minutes had gone by, and nothing was happening. Karol was getting angry because he thought that we had gotten ripped off and that these pills were simply placebos. I on the other hand, couldn't care less. For me, just having these pills, which I doubt many other Spongebob fanatics had, was a win in it self. Also what the hell were we gonna do, we couldn't just go complain to someone that the drugs we bought were a rip off. After a while Karol had settled down, half an hour had elapsed since we took the pills, and we were getting bored, so we turned on my tv and started watching Spongebob.

Just as the episode began, and we finally got comfortable, we heard a sudden, loud banging on my front door. We were both petrified, what the fuck was that noise we thought. Could it be that my Father had come home from work early? I thought that that was unlikely because he had his keys with him, so he would just open the door instead of creating all this ruckus. The noise continued and the person on the other side of the door would not relent. It was broad daylight, so who ever it was clearly was not afraid of being seen or heard by any of our neighbors. Suddenly a thought popped into my head, HOLY FUCK! It's probably the police, they could have tracked the online purchase and now they were here ready to arrest me! My heart began beating at an intense rate, hell I thought It was gonna rip a hole through my chest and shoot out like a bullet from a rifle. Karol wasn't scared however, and with a smile he exclaimed, "Go open the door man, can't you hear it? They have arrived!" It was then when I heard an eerily familiar laugh coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like Spongebob! Well shit, whoever it was clearly did a good impression of the character. While the laugh continued, I heard what sounded like Squidward's voice and the man said, "Ready Spongebob? We're busting in!" There was a loud ramming sound, the men behind the door just knocked it down. I looked up in horror, and as I sat on my couch, what appeared before my eyes was nothing less than a dream come true.

I felt my insides come flying out my ass, as I took the biggest horror/excitement induced shit of my life. Spongebob stood before me, dick in hand, and he threw at me a ghastly smile and a piercing glance. Spongebob towered over me, he was an astonishing 6'4, whereas I only stood at about 5'2. He was porous just as in the cartoon, and out of each pore, a sweaty and vile odor was emitted. Spongebob licked his lips intensely and asked me, "ARE YOU READY KIDS!?" Before I even had a chance to answer, he violently grabbed me and ripped off all my clothes with his fry cook hands. He bent me over and thrusted his yellow cock in my ass so hard that I farted by instinct. That seemed to turn him on, and Spongebob rammed me up against the wall and continued destroying my ass with what felt like 9 inches of pure spongey hardness.

Looking over at what happened to Karol, Squidward walked up to him while furiously masturbating. Squidward reached into his own ass, and pulled out a ball gag and whip. With his many tentacles, Squidward grabbed the excited Karol, and began to gently message and feel him up. Karol, being very aroused, took off all his clothes in compliance with Squidward's fantasy. Out of nowhere, Squidward threw his right most tentacle at Karol's shaft, and he began rapidly jacking him off. Karol moaned, like a virgin having his cock polished by Kate Upton, and just as suddenly as he began moaning, Karol let out a deafening shriek! I quickly shifted my attention to my friend, and what I witnessed was far more than we'd ever bargained for. Squidward went apeshit, and in an orgasm induced frenzy, he had ripped off Karol's penis by jerking him off with such intense speed and force. Blood began to gush from the stump that remained, in the place where Karol's penis once grew out of. I was shitting myself at the same time as Spongebob was plunging my anal cavity. Ah Fuck! Spongebob just struck me over the head with his fist, he called me a stupid whore, and said that he was done being gentle. I swallowed my saliva in fear as I just processed what I saw and what Spongebob had said. He was angry, and I was just about to feel that anger in the form of Spongebob's love.

I heard the sound of metal cutting through the air! I quickly turned my head back, only to see that Spongebob had pulled out a grease soaked spatula and in an instant, almost as if time had just sped up, Spongebob stabbed my asshole with his utensil, using such force that I felt it tearing through my flesh. He went berserk on my butt; it felt like he was wielding a machete. As each slice tore into my asshole, Spongebob started moaning and screaming out, "are you feeling it now?!" The pain was intense, but the emotional connection Spongebob and I shared was out of this world. He truly loved me, as this was an act of passion and intimacy. His penis throbbed with suds and when he finally came, Spongebob busted the biggest load all up inside me. I lay on the ground, searing with emotions, and for once, content with my life.

All while I was having fun with Spongebob, Squidward had restrained Karol with his many tentacles, and he put the ball gag in his mouth. To give Karol the full experience, Squidward got out some rope, and tied up his arms and legs in order to keep Karol from escaping. He pulled out his whip, and Squidward let out a barrage of violent lashings all across Karol's body. I could hear Karol scream in agony as his ass, chest, and torso started to be enveloped by welts. Each whipping contained Squidward's love and affection, and as Karol would later put it, "Every Time I was whipped, I saw on Squidward's face, a look of pure joy and orgasmic delight." Squidward was an artist, and through his whippings, he had managed to draw his own complexion on Karol's chest and belly, which appeared through all the welts that would later be left as scars. This went on for some time, and it was perhaps the best 30+ minutes of my entire life, and undoubtedly, Karol felt the same way, which I could decipher, through the look that was in his eyes, during the sexual encounter.

I heard my Grandma call out my name, and Spongebob and Squidward stopped abruptly and stood still, listening for what was to come. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and just as quickly as they appeared, Spongebob and Squidward ran out the door, still naked with their cocks oozing that tasty penis juice that I had come to love ever since. My Grandma came down to the living room where we had been the whole time, and she looked at us with disbelief. She began screaming at us, disgusted as she assumed that we had been fucking each other this whole time, while the reality is, we just got fucked by our favorite idols, and that is something that she, nor anyone else will ever understand. To this day, my family still does not know what really transpired on that truly amazing day. In fact, they all think that me and Karol are gay, and they are still angry because, they assume that we had gay sex, not to mention the living room was completely destroyed. Karol is not allowed in my house, and I'm not allowed in his, however unbenounced to our families, we still hang out to this day, and we already have plans for when we will take the pills again. I just moan at the thought of what some of the other characters might do! Just imagining Sandy's soft furry cheeks as I run my magic wand through them, or even Larry's muscular arms grabbing my throat as he chokes me and simultaneously fills me up with his cum, all the way up to the brim! 10 more pills to choose from! Oh boy the sexual adventures are just beginning!

 **Chapter 2 - The Camping Trip**

Even after all this time, I still get frequent flashbacks of the events that occurred during the best day ever. Memories have been engrained of Spongebob's girthy dagger penetrating me, as the fresh grease coating stained the inside of my asshole. Just thinking about it makes me moan uncontrollably. To think, that Spongebob and Squidward love me and Karol so much, that they decided to grace us with their incommensurable presence, and best of all their succulent throbbing masses. But the fact remains that we still posses 10 more pills, and even greater days are yet to come. We have just arrived at our campsite, and come night time, me and my best friend will embark on yet another sexcapade, this time exploring the sexual potential of our other favorite characters.

This story takes place two months after our initial experiment with the special pills. We were staying at a campsite not too far from where we live, isolated in the woods; a place that seemed just perfect for setting the mood for a romantic night with some special guests. The sun had begun to set, and Karol started off by lighting some candles in our dimly lit room. This time we knew what to expect, or so we thought, which is why we wanted to do our best to give Spongebob and his friends the most pleasant experience. With us we brought a box, the contents of which were the 10 pills. This time we had made a pact to choose the pills at random, just wanted to add a little extra element to our experience. Karol reached into the box first and he pulled out a grey pill, OH FUCK! That poor bastard just got Pearl, with a fat whale like that, he's sure to get fucked harder than a sailor amidst a tsunami. I took my pick next, and with a stroke of luck I managed to pull out a Sandy pill. Oooh Sandy, how I have had many sexual fantasies involving her. I just can't wait to run my wet tongue all over her pussy, I want to taste all of her! I want to taste the sand in between her cheeks, and stick my already throbbing staff in between her magnificent tits! Her soft fur must be so amazing to the touch, oh I just cannot wait.

In traditional fashion, we were going to swallow the pills at the same time, but just as I was going to place the Sandy pill on my tongue, Karol grabbed it out of my hands, and ate it within an instant. That bastard then grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me down, fuck he is bigger than me, and because of this I could not do anything to stop him. Karol forced the Pearl pill down my throat along with his long meaty hands, mmm, i did not mind this one bit. But oh shit, the realization just kicked in that I was about to get my pants ripped by a colossal beast. I shouted, "Karol you stupid fuck! You broke our promise you piece of…" He stopped me right there and we both stood still, as this time we were hearing things right away. I heard repeated strikes against the cabin walls, coming from the left of me. "What the Fuck, stay away from our cabin you fucking nigger!" I yelled in a panicked voice. Karol told me to relax, It's not as if I forgot that we were expecting visitors, I just did not expect them to come this soon. This was perhaps one of the most frightening yet exciting moments of my young horny life! On the bright side, a beautiful Sandy would emerge and grace us with her sexual majesty, while on the flip side, that behemoth they call Pearl could waltz in at any moment and crush us without any hesitation.

The knocking had subsided when all of a sudden, a window shattered, and Sandy came flying in, fully naked as she karate chopped through the glass barrier. She stood in front of us, her fur covered in sweat and cum. She glistened in the dim light, with her pussy throbbing like a pair of lips ready to eat at a buffet. Sandy could not be tamed, and she lunged at Karol swiftly, throwing her vagina right at his face. As she did so, Karol stuck out his tongue and started mouth fucking Sandy. Her moans began to turn me on, she sounded like a young virgin who was ready to lose her innocence. Karol thrusted his tongue in all sorts of directions, he even swirled it around in very particular motions. It had only been about two minutes, when Sandy squirted her pussy juice all over Karol's face! I was so turned on by this performance that I had begun masturbating in the corner, and then... the earth started shaking! Sandy cowered in fear, and Karol began to caress her soft pussy, reassuring her that everything would be alright. I already knew what was among us, and suddenly, the front door burst wide open to reveal a fully naked Pearl drooling as she stared at me in pure lust. She lunged at me, grabbed my exposed cock, and stuck it into her huge mouth! Oh man, had I underestimated what Pearl was capable of! She blew me so intensely that I came instantly! She guzzled my cum and then spit it out all over my face, threw me on to the ground, and started to lick the cum off me. At this point I was so turned on that I did not have any awareness of what was going on around me. Pearl had grabbed two more pills, she stuck one down my throat, and she then ran over to Karol and stuck one down his throat. Neither of us had gotten a good look at the pills, so we had no idea what pills we just swallowed. This turned me on even more, we were just about to have a gigantic orgy, and I was already busting my second load down Pearl's throat as she choked on my 7 inch dick. Pearl gagged and she started to beg me to fuck her harder. I jabbed her throat with my cock so hard she nearly barfed. I then restrained her, and whipped Pearl in the face with my dick as she called me master. I took my dick out of Pearl's mouth to give her a breather and she loudly exclaimed "Daddy!" As I was about to turn Pearl around and have her ride me, I felt a sharp claw grab me from behind.

The worst case scenario had just come to be, Mr. Krabs was standing behind me with his surprisingly massive cock, rock hard and pointing straight towards my bare ass. Mr. Krabs grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him, I thought he was about to finish what Spongebob started in my backend, however to my surprise, Mr. Krabs began to grope me. He licked my balls very precisely, as if he was cleaning them, and then he shaved all the excess hair off my pubes by cutting it with his claws. I was so relieved, it turned out that the old crab was not mad, I thought for sure he was about to kill me. Mr. Krabs then stood there waiting patiently, Sandy and Pearl joined him too, as they all stood and waited for something. Then I recalled, the fourth pill! We only had three guests and in total we ate four pills! In a matter of seconds, we heard the sound of a boat drawing near. The sound kept getting louder until a boat crashed into our cabin wall, and Mrs. Puff sat in the driver's seat wearing the skimpiest skirt imaginable. She slowly got out of the boat, and bent over, revealing her big fat ass to all of us. Karol ran over, smacked her ass, and began french kissing the boating school teacher. They laid on the ground now, and Karol began undressing Mrs. Puff, while the rest of us joined in and we all started fucking each other.

I grabbed Sandy by the ass and quickly bent her over. I rammed my cock in her with all my force, and she let out a joyful moan. Sandy kept moaning and as I railed her, she drooled as her small tight squirl butt could not handle my massive cock. I opened Sandy to a whole new level while she sucked off Mr. Krabs, and he ate out Pearl. In fact, the chemistry between Mr. Krabs and Pearl was probably the strongest bond I had ever seen. Pearl sucked on Mr. Krabs' toes, and Mr. Krabs came in Pearl's ass probably a total of five times that night, each time he tore her asshole open more and more. Even the experienced Mrs. Puff couldn't handle all of the action, Karol had railed her so hard, that Mrs. Puff expanded and started to lay on top of him. As she did so, Mr. Krabs railed her from the back, and this is where me and Sandy decided to get some privacy. Sandy started to suck my dick and the feeling that she gave me with her long buck teeth was just indescribable. I started smacking Sandy's ass, all the while she moaned for me to go harder and harder! I smacked her ass with all my force and I felt her let out a small fart, with a little bit of excrement that landed on my hand. I squished the shit in my palm, and rubbed it all over her pussy to use as lubrication, because God knows she needed more lube. I enjoyed Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs and Pearl also turned me on, but Sandy just gave me a whole new experience. I wanted Sandy to know just how much I loved her, so I began to lick her shit-stained asshole, and it tasted so fucking hot. She was clearly turned on by this, and while I wet her crack with my tongue, Sandy, out of excitement continued to fart in my mouth, which turned me on even more. I turned to Sandy and looked her straight in the eyes, I had never felt this way about any women in my life, so I was not about to pass up this opportunity. What seemed like the perfect moment, was ruined abruptly when I heard Pearl scream so loud, that it busted my ear drums. The sound came from the main room, where the orgy was taking place. Me and Sandy peered in, and what we saw was disturbing, yet oddly arousing at the same time.

Karol had ruptured Pearl's anus! She lay there crying in agony as her asshole was split open with a huge amount of blood gushing out. Mr. Krabs naked, horny, and furious could not control himself. He started to beat the shit out of Karol; he swung at Karol with his mighty penis and one hit was enough to drop Karol to the ground. Mr. Krabs reached into Karol's asshole and he began splitting it open in an attempt to get vengeance for what he did to his sexy, thicc, daughter Pearl. Karol began moaning as Mr. Krabs destroyed him, and Mrs. Puff, trying to protect her love, started attacking Mr. Krabs. Mrs. Puff dug her foot into Krabs' mouth and she quickly expanded. Mr. Krabs began to gag and he soon he could not breath all together. As he was being asphyxiated by Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs' cock started squirting out cum, probably from all the excitement and sexual pleasure. The cum landed on my bottom lip, so naturally I decided to lick it up. The taste of his cum prompted an out of body experience, I felt as if I had just ascended to a new dimension, and then I busted a load from the intense pleasure that the entire environment was giving off. My orgasm had finally died down, and when I saw what lay in front of me, my heart skipped not one, but several beats.

Pearl and Mr. Krabs were now both dead. Pearl bled out of her ass so profusely that she had died from blood loss, and Mr. Krabs was killed by autoerotic asphyxiation caused by Mrs. Puff's expanding foot. Me, Karol, Sandy, and Mrs. Puff just stood there in utter disbelief. Our orgy had turned deadly and now we had to do something about the bodies. We stood still for what felt like hours, and without saying a word, Mrs. Puff booked it to her boat, and peeled off before any of us could catch her. We were out of options, and there were only three of us not counting the two who lay face down, lifeless. Then, Sandy came up with the most brilliant idea, one that became clear, as the only sane thing left to do at a time like this. Sandy flipped over Mr. Krabs to reveal his cock, and she began bouncing on it. As she was bouncing, the cum that was still on his cock attached to her fur, which angered me because I only wanted my cum to cover her with a sticky white coating. However, I realized she had the right idea, so I decided to plow the only usable hole Pearl had left between her legs, her pussy! Karol took her mouth, and we gang banged Pearl's body, while Sandy bounced on Mr. Krabs' cock until her ass got sore, which took around an hour.

The rest of the night is a blur to me, but after I blacked out due to the pleasure, Karol and Sandy took care of all the rest. Sandy karate chopped Pearl's and Mr; Krabs' remains, and Karol dug some holes in which they would end up buried. The duo dropped the remains into the holes, and buried them, hopefully never to be seen again. Karol says he made out with Sandy, and got to taste her pussy one last time, as she departed into the forest, before the sunrise. I never got to say my goodbyes to my beloved Sandy, but I plan on meeting her again, next time without Karol. I could tell he had feelings for her too, so I needed to find a way to contact her without him being present. Anyway, that night was wild enough to where we didn't feel horny for the next week. The camping trip proceeded normally, and eventually we just left to go back home, not leaving a trace of what happened behind.

 **Chapter 3 - A Date With Sandy**

I've always wondered how long you should wait to ask someone out on a date after meeting them for the first time. All it took was one look into her eyes, and I knew that Sandy and I shared a special connection, one that I have never experienced with a human woman. Stacy, Julia, and Jenny, are names of all the girls that I dated before going out with Sandy, and none of them ever had me feeling anywhere close to the amount of love and affection that I felt when I was around Sandy and her wondrous Cheeks. Three days, four hours, and fifty-three minutes, that's how long it had been since I had seen my love, and I already ate the only Sandy pill I had, so I needed to go buy more online If I ever wanted to meet her again.

I logged onto my computer, opened up the Tor browser, and I started searching for some Spongebob magic! This time it took me longer, because I could not find the website that I did my business on the last time, however, after searching for what felt like hours, I finally found a website where people were selling the exact pills I was looking for. Instead of buying a dozen random characters, this time I only purchased Sandy pills, six of them to be exact. I really did not want to keep Sandy waiting, otherwise she might assume that I blew her off.

Fastforwarding a few days, I came home from school, only to find the package with my pills had arrived! I took a look inside, and the box had already been opened, with only 5 pills remaining. As I stood up, my Father walked by, glanced over at me and let out a loud sigh of pleasure. As he inched closer, I noticed that his clothes were covered in fur, and he smelled of nuts and sex. Father whispered in my ear, "That's some good shit my boy, sorry for taking a pill, but the experience it gave me was phenomenal!" I felt relief and anger both at the same time. I thought that I'd be in massive trouble but thankfully, my Dad did not seem not have any problem with the drugs I had bought; I was also incredibly furious, so much so that I grabbed the box, and the other pills, which thankfully he did not devour, and I stormed out of the house. That bastard just fucked my girlfriend! I loved her so much, that I could not stand the idea of Sandy fucking my Father, but deep down, it kinda turned me on. Both the men of the house had already plowed Sandy's Cheeks, but I was the one who was going to start a real relationship with her, for I truly loved Sandy! Leaving home, I walked over to a public park, and sat down on a bench, preparing for the date that was about to happen. After weeks of waiting, I excitingly picked up a pill, and I swallowed it without a moment's hesitation. It took around fifteen minutes, but I heard some loud rustling coming from a nearby tree, could it be my love!? My head darted in the direction of the tree, and my gaze locked onto the shaking leaves. A squirrel had jumped from the tree and began making its way towards me! It was Sandy, in her naked delight, she smiled at me as she moved forward gracefully, shaking her tight little butt side to side with each stride. She sat down right across from me, and our eyes met again, I saw the love and arousal within her. Her voluptuous titties bounced with the flow of the wind, and her lips were moist. She was drooling with the excitement of what was about to transpire, and as she stared at me, her cheeks blushed a light pink, and this really turned me on. I could feel a hole ripping in my pants, as my mamba started to forcefully push against my trousers. I needed to relax, this time I wanted to take things slow. Yes, plowing Sandy would feel great, but I wanted more, I wanted to show Sandy my true feelings, and I wanted a real emotional relationship.

We sat down and flirted with each other for a while, I licked Sandy's hands, all the way up to her shoulders and then neck, this was fun, and I wanted it to last for a while, after which I planned to absolutely demolished her brown, soft pussy. As I licked her, Sandy nibbled on my bottom lip, and her hand made its way up my thigh and towards my bulging erection. Sandy began jerking me off, but right as she started, we both suddenly got a great idea. The two of us decided it would be a hell of a lot more romantic if we made coitus in Sandy's house, so we climbed up her tree, and I took off all my clothes, ready for the next phase. Up on a branch, high in a tree, I slid my cock forcefully across Sandy's huge chest, her soft mushy tits providing the comfort and arousal that my penis had longed for. While the experience provided an explosive thrill, I heard voices coming from the ground, which shattered mine and Sandy's concentration. There had gathered a small crowd of people at the park, they all stood and watched, some of them screaming at me in pure anger. Sandy became horrified, all these people had just seen her naked, so she climbed into a hole in the tree, one that was too small for me to get into. I panicked, and reality had hit me so hard up the ass, it felt like I was being penetrated by a two ton truck. I was fully fucking naked, with my dick out, cum dripping and everything, while at a public location, in broad daylight. There were families at this park, and I even saw parents leaving with their young children in a hurry, as if to escape the horrors I had just created. People were beginning to record, and I heard police sirens drawing closer and closer to the park. I quickly climbed down the tree, and darted towards a nearby forest that surrounded this park. As I turned my head back, I saw that a police unit had already arrived, and a police officer was chasing after me, probably a good 50 yards back. As I ran, I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a Mrs. Puff pill and swallowed it, hoping that this would be my saving grace in the event that my legs gave out. I escaped into the forest, not sure if he was still giving pursuit, the one thing I knew was that my cock was dripping cum, leaving a nasty white trail wherever I went. I panicked even more, the cop could easily trace my location due to the trail I had left, so without even thinking I grabbed my cock to prevent any more spillage. I don't know if this was from all the adrenaline, or just because I was still horny with the thought of Sandy, but as I grabbed my cock to cover it up, I had the most intense orgasm of my life. I couldn't keep running, I lay on the ground, my cock bursting out a stream of sticky goodness. The orgasm was so intense, I let out a loud roar and then a soft girly moan, which lasted about 15 seconds. The police officer finally caught up to me, and he his buddies were trailing a mere 20 yards behind him. I was too deep into my orgasm to care, If I was to go out, at least I got to spend this day with the woman I cared for the most.

Lucky for me, fate would not have me be screwed over this easily. It was the miracle that I had hoped for, in case of a disaster like this. The sound of the boat engine came roaring from behind the officers! It's as if they didn't even notice, but the boat sped up, and rammed through the officers, like a bowling ball thrown to get a strike. Mrs. Puff rushed out of the boat, picked me up, and threw me in her automobile. She peeled off, and just as the sun began to set, we drove away towards wherever the fuck. Mrs. Puff's bravery, and heroic actions, not to mention her juicy thick ass took away all the panic, and my cock started throbbing like a racing heart beat. I came so hard that day, it was even better than what I experienced with Sandy. Maybe I was a milf hunter, and Mrs. Puff was my latest catch. Throughout the duration of the drive, I noticed the scenery around me change, we went from a peaceful suburb, to a broken down, shit infested town. As she drove, Mrs. Puff hummed a sexy melody, which aroused me even further. The drive lasted probably anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour at the most, but when we got to her place, it was nothing like I expected it.

 **Chapter 4 - Puff my Cock**

We stepped out of the boat, Mrs. Puff grabbed my hand, looked at me, and whispered, "I want you to fondle me like you do with Sandy". I hesitated, could I really betray my one true love? On the other side of things, Mrs. Puff was so thick and that ass looked like it could use some action. Its as if she read my mind, Mrs. Puff bent over right in front of me, and her short skirt exposed her bare ass right to my face. I now understood how Karol felt that one night, Mrs. Puff's ass was a huge canvas, waiting to be painted on by a real man. I spanked Mrs. Puff with all my might, and she jumped up a bit and giggled. As we walked into her cheap apartment, the bitch kept her eyes on me, giving me that horny look that my Grandma often gave me. We made our way into her apartment, and instead of shutting the door, Mrs. Puff left it wide open, and put up a sign that read, "cum as you please". Mrs. Puff began to undress, and this is where my erection quickly began to fade. Her body was all wrinkly and she smelled like she took a bath with some fish. Once Mrs. Puff got fully naked, I noticed that her tits were sagging down to her knees, and her crotch emitted such a foul odor, that I nearly passed out. Without even having any time to react from all the shock, Mrs. Puff took my dick, and shoved it straight up her vagina. This was the worst possible feeling I have ever experienced; her pussy felt like it had been stretched open by Larry the Lobster, because all the meat just hung out. It was loose and I think it had been cut with a blade or something judging by how distorted it appeared. All the pieces of the puzzle finally came together, Mrs. Puff was an old used up whore! Her body had nothing left to offer, and I was in too much of a fucked up state to resist her. Other than that, she was pretty strong, so even if I tried running, she could probably subdue me with one arm. I lay there for 10 minutes as she had her way with me, and suddenly I got an idea that might just salvage the night for me! As Mrs. Puff took a short break, I reached over to the floor where my clothes lay. My hand entered my pants pocket, and I grabbed a bunch of pills and swallowed them without even thinking. If I was going to get fucked, might as well get gang banged by a bunch of my heros. Mrs. Puff continued to plow me for another 20 minutes, when eventually, she came to a halt at the sound of footsteps coming towards her wide open apartment door. It was Sandy! And right behind Sandy stood Squidward! The two eagerly entered the room followed shortly by Plankton who sported his famous evil grin.

Squidward pranced in with a gay strut! He whipped out his clarinet, stuck it in his asshole, and he started farting rhythmically, creating a lovely melody. He got really close, and the mouth of his clarinet was up against my face, I could feel the stench of his asshole, and the moisture that came out as he played each individual note. At the conclusion of his song, Squidward clenched his cheeks real tightly; he let out an explosive fart which turned out to be much more. A gallon of diarrhea shit came blasting out of Squidward's ass and hit me splat in the face! It tasted like rotting flesh mixed with a hint of ass juice; it was something I never knew I needed until I got to taste it.

While this was all happening, Sandy burst into tears and just broke down right in the doorway. I heard her cries, which appeared to be amplified to me, because I knew it was I who caused her such great pain. Sandy picked her head up, and looked over at the naked Mrs. Puff, who was using Plankton as a dildo. Sandy's face turned bright red, and I could literally see steam coming out of both her ears! The atmosphere of the room changed in an instant, and everybody cowered in fear, anticipating what Sandy was about to do. The naked squirrel attacked! She jumped at Mrs. Puff and began beating her mercilessly. She grabbed Puff by the pussy, and began tearing her hole, which caused Mrs. Puff to expand and scream out in sheer agony and fear. Sandy reached into Puff's eye sockets, and she crushed both of Puff's eyes which bursted like small water balloons. Puff then began to beg incessantly for mercy, but Sandy did not let up, she continued to pummel Mrs. Puff, even tearing off her right titty! Plankton hid in Mrs. Puff's vagina, but due to all the action, he ended up slipping out, after which Sandy stepped on him with such force, that he instantly exploded with green remains hitting Sandy in the face. She did not seem to care, and continued her rampage, until both her victims were surely dead. Me and Squidward fucked each other for comfort, and this pushed Sandy even further. She came sprinting at us, and I thought for sure I was about to die. I was in a panicked state, and not seeing any other alternatives, I decided to take my chances and swallow all of the remaining Sandy pills I had. My hope was that they would all attack each other, and I could slip away unnoticed. Sandy grabbed Squidward's clarinet, and she rammed it down his throat, which caused him to start suffocating. He got down to his knees and began praying for her to stop but Sandy just pressed on, filled with rage. The attack continued for at least 10-15 more minutes, until Squidward lay lifeless on the ground, naked and destroyed. Sandy came over to the corner, where I sat crying and cowering in fear. She was not mad at me however, because her love for me was so great that she vowed to never harm me. While Sandy started to rub me down, three more Sandys ran in, drooling and horny like a 13 year kid boy who just found Pornhub!

All the Sandys threw themselves at me all at once, and they started to gang bang me. Two of the squirrels stuck their feet in my mouth, and I carefully massaged their toes with my tongue in order to stimulate them. The two other Sandys went after my lower region, with one eating out my ass, and the other sucking my cock at speeds I have never felt before. I was feeling pleasure from each of my orifices, and the sensation was so strong, I started hearing colors! I began sweating excessively, far more than I ever did during sex. The room soon began to fade to black, and my heart rate was constantly rising! I did not know what was happening to my body, but before I knew it, I had completely lost consciousness.

I awoke the next day in a hospital bed, I looked around to see my family, doctors, and a police officer standing, waiting for me to regain consciousness. The first thing that I remember is my parents crying tears of joy, and my Mother hugging me, exclaiming how glad she was that I survived. The doctor explained to me that I suffered a drug overdose, and that they were able to revive me, however it was a close call, and I was lucky to still be alive. My initial thought was, "how did I get to the hospital, did the Sandys drop me off?" What the doctor told me next made my heart drop like a brick. Apparently, one of the nurses came outside, only to see me lying naked on the cement. As she looked up, she saw a group of old men driving a white van. She called out to them, but they peeled off, and it was too dark for her to read the license plate number. The police were called, because the nurse and the rest of the hospital staff suspected that I was gang raped. My mouth and ass were covered in cum, and my penis had been completely destroyed, with it being covered in blood, and the foreskin was torn in multiple places, most likely from some form of rough sex. My asshole was very sore, and even contained a small rip running down, towards my ballsack.

The officer questioned me later, however I just said that I had no recollection of what happened that whole day. Obviously, I was not going to admit what happened with the pills and the Spongebob characters, otherwise I could be in a heap of shit, even greater than the one I just stepped in. The one question that remained on my mind however is who were those mysterious old men. Surly they were not the Sandys that I encountered the previous night, right? Well anyway, this seemed to be the end of a chapter in my life. I had tried ecstasy, but after what transpired during my last trip, there was no way in hell, I was ever buying those pills again. I still have feelings for Sandy, and I would love to experience the pleasure that some of my other friends were able to bring me, but I decided that it was best to keep all of this in a sacred spot in my memory. Hell, I almost got arrested for public exposure and masturbation, I wasn't going to risk my future for another night of excitement. If you are still reading this, take my advice, and never try these Spongebob ecstasy pills, or any Spongebob related pills for that matter. If you decide not to heed my warning, at the very least, make sure you never take more than one pill at a time.


End file.
